The present invention relates to method of and apparatus for supplying and transferring electronic components. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for supplying and transferring electronic components in an automatic inserting machine by which electronic components having leads are inserted into receiving openings of a printed circuit board. Separated pieces of electronic component web carriers obtained by cutting and separating those which are selected as required from a plurality of electronic component web carriers and each having one electronic component, hereinafter referred to as "separated piece", are received and held by pallets and transferred to an inserting assembly in a subsequent process. A chuck may be utilized, for example, for gripping the electronic component.
The prior art of this application is disclosed in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 553,681 filed Nov. 21, 1983 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,280.
The supply and transfer apparatus of said prior art comprises a plurality of pallets, each for receiving and holding one electronic component. An endless conveying mechanism conveys the pallets in an intermittent fashion on a substantially horizontal plane. A supply unit selectively supplies electronic components to the pallets.
The present invention is intended to improve the prior art.